Called Upon
by Free To Imagine
Summary: The La Push pack members have stopped phasing and its members have settled down. But something's happening just outside of La Push and its changing the packs children. Set more then 20 twenty years after Breaking Dawn.
1. I'm Not Sick

**Called Upon **

**The La Push pack members have stopped phasing and its members have settled down. But something's happening just outside of La Push and its changing the packs children.**

_**Set more then 20 twenty years after Breaking Dawn. **_

**Chapter 1: I'm not sick. **

Leah looked out across the oval of La Push High and sighed. It'd been ages since she'd been a teenager, attending this school. She sighed again and looked back at her son, who'd appeared in front of her.

"I'm not sick," he protested again, probably for the hundredth time this afternoon. "I'm not sick. Look, her hand must be cold or something. I don't have a fever!"

Leah shook her head at her son and stood up. "Yeah, whatever. I believe you, I mean you don't look sick, but she ants you to go home, so you're going home."

"I don't want to!" her son protested. "We have PE next, and I want to join in."

Leah rolled her eyes. "You're getting the rest of the day off school and you're complaining. I don't get it."

She walked to the car and sat in the driver's seat, waiting for her son to get in. When it looked like he wasn't go to, she called out, "Jeremy!"

He rolled his eyes and opened the passenger side door. "Fine," he said moodily.

Jeremy huffed the whole way back home. It surprised Leah that he hadn't complained more, but she was pleased none the less. She didn't think she was going to have a fun afternoon anyway, but Jeremy complaining really wasn't going to make it any better.

When she reached home she got out. Jeremy stayed in the car, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on, get out," Leah instructed.

"I'm not sick," he complained. "I want to go back to school!"

She shook her head and started walking to the front door. When she reached it, she turned back to look at him through the cars windscreen. "I'm not going to back you go to bed or anything, but they're not going to let you go to school for the rest of the day. You can stay in the car if you want, but I really don't suggest it."

She opened the door and stepped into the lounge room, opening up the window in the kitchen. It was a nice day, with a cool breeze. She understood Jeremy to an extent. It was the sort of day that made you want to go to school and hang out with your friends.

Ten minutes later, Jeremy finally trudged his way into the house. He stopped in front of his mum and looked disgruntled at her. "I'm not sick. I don't have a fever," he said stubbornly. He pulled Leah's hand to his forehead to feel it. "See?" he said pointedly.

Leah took her hand away from her son's head. "You're hotter then normal," she said.

"Yeah and you're cooler then normal," Jeremy retorted.

Leah brought her own hand to her forehead. She felt the same as always; healthy. She brought her hand back to Jeremy's head, then back to hers, trying to tell the difference.

"You're hot, I'm normal," Leah concluded.

Jeremy raised his eye brows at her. "You're normal? You're temperature is at fever level everyday. How's that normal?" he asked.

Leah shook her head. "It's normal for me."

"Well I'm not sick," Jeremy concluded, folding his arms across his chest again.

"I never said you were," Leah said, getting off the couch and walking to the medicine cabinet. She took out a thermometer, and placed it in her ears. A few seconds later, it beeped at she took it out again. It read the same as always.

She then placed the thermometer in Jeremy's ear, and waited for the beep, to take it out. When she looked at it, his temperature read just below hers.

"You've got a fever," she concluded.

"I'm not sick," Jeremy protested. "What does it say?"

Leah looked back at the screen on the thermometer. "You're a hundred degree's Fahrenheit," she replied.

"I swear, I feel fine. The thermometer must be broken," Jeremy retorted.

Leah walked past him and sat down on the couch, picking up her glass of lemonade and the half eaten apple. She took another bit out of the apple, thinking.

"Mum?"

"What?" Leah asked.

"The thing must be broken," Jeremy concluded again.

Leah rolled her eyes and shook her eyes. "The thermometer isn't broken; it tested my temperature just fine."

"So what was you're temperature?" Jeremy asked.

"I've forgotten," Leah lied.

"Do it again, then," he urged.

Leah sighed, knowing that there was no way of getting out of telling him. "A Hundred and twenty," she replied.

"You're sick then."

"No, that's normal for me," Leah corrected, but in her head she says: _normal for a werewolf_.

Jeremy sends her the look that he's been giving her for years. The _your-nuts-mum_, look. Then, Jeremy shrugs and walks off to his room.

Leah looks at his retreating figure, trying to work out if he's ever going to think anything good of her, and if he's really getting sick. He's temperature shouldn't be at a hundred Fahrenheit, she thinks. That's not normal for a normal kid.

Later that afternoon, when Jack, her husband came home, Leah told him about Jeremy.

"He got sent home from school. He says he's not sick but he's running a temperature. You want to feel he's forehead?" Leah explains to Jack.

Jack looks at Leah and sighs. "Sure, I'll go and check him out."

When Jack puts his hand on Jeremy's forehead, much to Jeremy's dismay, he almost shouts in surprise. "Yep, he's got a fever. He's got the same temperature as you almost."

"I'm not sick," Jeremy protested. "Dad, I'm not sick."

"Sure you're not," Alison, Jeremy's younger sister teases.

"I'm not sick," he states calmly to her. "I'm not!"

"Ok, ok, no need to get angry with us," Leah says. "We'll take you're word for it, but god, you're going over to Kim's tomorrow to get a check up."

"Whatever."

Leah walked away from him, not wanting to put up a fight with him. Even though she hadn't phased in almost twenty years, she was still at risk of it, and she wasn't in the mood to start the aging process again, or explain to her kids what she is. Jack knew, but he was the only one in her pleasant, nuclear family.

The next day, Leah took Jeremy to see Kim, the local Pack Doctor. It was nice to have someone on the inside that could treat all the 'wolf' families.

Kim tested Jeremy for every single problem that she could think of. All of which came up negative, except for the fever he had had the day before.

"Must be some weird bug that's going around," she concluded, letting Jeremy go back and sit on down next to Leah. "I can't find anything really _wrong_ with him."

"Others have it?" Leah asked.

"I've seen Andy, Pat and Zach with the same fever," Kim replied, setting Jeremy's file onto a large stack on the floor.

"Huh."

"Well there's nothing I can do for you, Jeremy," Kim said, turning to Jeremy.

"_See_," he said in a triumphant tone. "I told you I wasn't sick."

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't think you were," Leah replied, sending Kim a tight lipped smile.

"I'll see you next get together," Kim told Leah."

She nodded, saying, "Bye, and say hi to Jared for me."

"Shall do."

Leah drove Jeremy to school after that and waved half-heartedly to him as he walked towards the office building. She had a nagging feeling that this wasn't just a fever, but the start of something much worse.

What she didn't know, was that she was going to find out very quickly what really was going on.


	2. It's Up To Them

**Called Upon**

**Chapter 2: It's Up To Them **

Andy lay on his bed, looking at his homework, but not really concentrating on it. He was thinking about what his mother had said about his temperature and his sister Eliza's boyfriend and the washing on the line he'd just put out that needed about another three hours to dry. Actually, he was thinking about anything that didn't have to do with his homework.

"Daydreaming will never get it done," Emily said, walking in and seeing that her son was staring at a blank wall.

Andy shook his head out of the clouds. "Yeah, whatever."

He looked back at his textbook, then at the empty page and back to his mother. "Do you really think there's something wrong with me?" he enquired.

"You seem fine, except for your temperature. I can't say, I guess it's nothing to worry about," Emily explained, taking a pile of folded washing and placing it on the end of Andy's bed. She sighed, looking at the inconspicuously small gap between his feet and the head bored. "You're so tall. You're about to grow out the bed."

"I can't control how tall I grow. It's genetic, right? Dad's tall, so I'm probably going to be tall," Andy replied, shrugging.

"But there's no need for you to be super tall," Emily joked, ruffling his hair. He battered her away with his hand roughly, which she ignored.

*

"I would have sworn you weren't this tall yesterday," Bee told her son.

"I'm a growing boy, what can I say?" he replied.

"That maybe true, but it's like I'm watching you grow," Bee pointed out. "I really would appreciate it if you would stop growing out of your clothes. I don't think they'll sell any clothes for the height you seem to be reaching."

Pat shrugged.

When Embry sat down for dinner that night, Bee brought the topic of her son's growth spurt.

"I'm watching him grow as we speak," she scowled.

"Be rational mum," Pat scoffed, placing his fork and down on his clean plate. "I'm growing; of course I'm not going to be the same height today as I was yesterday."

"Fine. The two of you can think I'm crazy, but I'm no," Bee replied.

Embry looked up from the TV, and looked seriously at her, "We don't think you're crazy."

Bee shook her head and collected the empty plates and put them out in the kitchen. Embry followed her, bringing cups that they'd used.

"Really, I don't think you are," Embry assured.

Bee looked up at him from the full sink, into Embry's dark brown eyes. "Really, I don't think you're crazy," he repeated.

"I swear, it's like…," Bee started, but Embry cut her off, pulling her closer.

"I see it too, but maybe it's just a Quileute thing. I did it at his age too."

Bee sighed, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

*

Leah, while shopping, walked into Emily. "Hey," she said. The hard feelings between them had somewhat descended over the years.

"Look, Sam asked me," Emily said, leaning close so that Leah could hear her clear. "If you I could get you to go to an elders meeting tonight."

"Sure, what's it about?"

"Children," Emily replied simply.

Leah had a look of dawning on her face. "Right, yeah, when is it?"

"Tonight, 8pm. Can you make it?" she asked unsure.

"Sure."

Emily smiled and continued to walk down the aisle, leaving Leah slightly frowning to herself. Her eyes were screwed up in concentration, and hers hands became slack around the basket she was holding.

She took a deep breath, letting it come out in a large rush of air. Moving on slowly, she continued her shopping. Now, it seemed to her, she was shopping for two wolfs, not one.

*

Leah told Jack when she got home that she was meeting some of her friends at Sam's house for an elders meeting. He agreed almost immediately, although hen frowned a little at the clarification.

"Is anything going on? You haven't had one of these urges for years," he reminded her. "This is like one of those meeting things, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," she said, not looking at him.

"There's something going on, right?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I haven't called it, Sam has, I think." When she thought about it, she wasn't sure at all who had called it. She guessed Sam had, seeing as he was normally the one to call something like this, but on some occasions, he didn't.

"You think?"

"There's no real head, or main person here," she explained, thinking it was best to leave out Jacob and make it the least complicated answer she could. "Anyone could make a called it, there just at Sam's because it's tradition."

"Why is it tradition?"

"It just is," she replied, pulling the back of Jeremy's jumper so he stopped in his tracks. "No running," she said, dragging the words.

"Ok."

"Good."

Jeremy moved off quickly, not wanting to stay much longer in the house. He had a sudden urge to go for a run, and he thought it would be best to leave soon, before someone gave him a job to do.

"Look, I don't know when I'll be back. Don't stay up for me," she told Jack, turning back to him.

"You sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure."

*

Sam sat on the couch, looking around the lounge room. "Embry, would you like to start off the reason why we've come together?"

Leah frowned. Embry wasn't the person she would have picked.

"Pat's growing. Fast. He's got a temperature, and I swear he's getting a temper," Embry explained. "There's something going on with him and I know he's not the only one."

Leah thought about Jeremy, with his sudden angry stubbornness, and the temperature that was so much like hers. "Jeremy," she whispered.

"What was the Leah?" Sam asked.

"Jeremy. There's something wrong with Jeremy," she said louder. "Same things that Embry said."

"Andy, he's growing at an unprecedented rate. Same as the two of you," Emily piped in.

Sam nodded his head, agreeing.

Seth leaned back in his chair, letting his back seep deeper into the seats fabric. "I don't know about you guys, but don't you think it reminds you of us, just before we phased," he asked.

Leah snorted. "Yeah I guess, but they wouldn't…"

"Why would they need to phase? Where's there a threat, one to make three be on the way to phasing at the same time?" people asked, the room becoming rowdy as people started to react.

"Hey, I didn't say they were getting ready to phase, I just drew a connection," Seth defended.

Sam called for silence, sinking deep into his own chair. "Thing is Seth, connections pretty strong. Growth spurt, anger, _hunger_, temperature. Connect the dots and you come to this."

Leah thought back to the last time she'd phased, how it was years ago, two years before she'd had Jeremy, and how it was for a routine patrol. They hadn't need wolves since the Cullen's had left. There wasn't a threat now. Not that they could see.

"There's no reason why they should be phasing," she whispered, although the rest of the room was silent and heard every word. "There's no threat that we can see. Why should they be phasing? We could still. What's the need?"

"Maybe we don't have a choice. Maybe, it's up to the next generation to sort this out," Quil whispered next to her.

"Maybe," she murmured back.


	3. You're Not Crazy

**Called Upon **

**Chapter 3: You're Not Crazy **

Sam watched Andy.

Andy purposely didn't look at Sam.

Emily watched Sam, watch Andy, who purposely didn't look at Sam, or Emily. Everyday.

Andy thought his father was being annoying. He also thought his mother was obsessed with his health. He swore that they looked at him like he was about to turn into a wolf. Even though that was impossible.

"Have you ever heard of a life, dad?" he asked his father once. "Cause you need one. Badly."

"And why would I need one?" Sam asked jokingly.

"Maybe because you keep staring at me?" he replied, and then walked away out the back door to get some fresh air.

Andy wasn't the only one. Jeremy thought the same, and so did Pat.

*

It'd been nearly two weeks after the meeting at Sam's place, and the whole pack was becoming nervous.

Andy stood in the lounge room, just looking around the house, not exactly sure what was going on.

Emily walked up behind him. "You right there?" she asked him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He swivelled around to face her. "Yeah, fine," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, because I was under the impression that you weren't."

"I'm fine," he forcefully, his jaw tight.

Emily frowned then shrugged. "Ok, what ever you say."

Andy continued to stare around the room. He sighed, and then flopped onto the couch, burying his head into a pillow. He just couldn't understand them.

Sam walked through the door, carrying a large pile of sheets, and placed then on the armchair next to Andy.

"Could you help with the washing, Andy?" he asked.

"No."

He shrugged and walked outside again to get another load of sheets off the line. It was one of the few sunny days around in La Push, and Emily had taken up the chance to do a whole lot of washing.

Andy peeked up from the pillow, feeling pretty crappy.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Sam asked him.

He just looked at his father, and then ran out for the house, not sure if he was going to puke, or explode. Sam stared after him, watching his son ran towards the woods at the back of his house. He just shook his head, trying to follow the direction he was running so he could find him later.

Emily saw him run too, and looked panicked at Sam.

Sam nodded at Emily's unspoken question. Yeah, Andy was about to phase.

*

Jacob looked along the path hidden deep in the forest, and tried to pick up Renesmee's scent. Upon finding it, he took, off after her.

She sat hunched over a mountain lion carcass, drinking deeply. Once finished, she turned to look at him, licking her blood stained lips.

He smiled wider at her, padding a few steps forward towards her. She reached out and ruffled the fur onto of his head.

_I'm done_, she told him, pressing her palm into the back of his shaggy neck.

He nodded, showing he understood, and started to gallop in the direction of home, Nessie running behind him.

Something felt weird to him, like the silence inside his head was being interrupted. Jacob stoped in his tracks, frowning. Nessie stopped too, frowning at the wolf form of her husband.

"Jake, what's up?" she asked.

He ignored her, looking at the ground.

"Jake?" she asked again, more urgently.

Jacob kept his head down, his eyes closed, trying to work out why it felt like some was phasing. Then suddenly he wasn't alone in his head anymore, and there were somebody else's thoughts in his head.

_What the hell_, he thought, irritated.

The other person was panicked in his head. They weren't thinking any coherent thoughts, and this started to worry Jacob.

_Who's this_? he asked. _Why have you come and disturbed my privacy. I thought you guys all stopped?_

The other person didn't answer.

_Um, come on! Answer!_ He thought, starting to get worried.

Finally, the other person began to think a little. _What's happened to me? Why am I like this? I think I'm a wolf, but that's…_

_Who's this? _Jacob asked again.

The other person did the equivalent of a mental gulp. _Andy._

_Sam's son. What the… oh no._

_I'm going crazy. I'm going crazy. I've got thoughts that aren't mine in my head, and I'm some gigantic wolf, and… I'm going crazy,_ Andy panicked.

Jacob sighed, and lay down, ignoring the frown that Nessie held. She was starting to panic herself.

_You're not going crazy, _he corrected.

_How would you know, you're just a voice in my head._ Andy snapped back.

_Sure, Sure. But surprisingly, I'm not. I'm just a wolf who wants to know after ten years, why he's lost his peace, _Jacob replied with a laugh.

Andy was still panicked. _You're just some stupid voice in my head, who wants to think that he's real, and I'm some monster._

Jacob sighed and flopped himself even closer to the ground, placing his front paws over his closed eyes. Nessie made to move next to him, stroking his fur. She still frowned.

_You remember the Quileute legends, right? _he pondered.

_Yeah, stupid voice, I remember them._

Jacob coughed. _ I have a name, you know. Jacob Black. You probably don't remember me._

Andy thought the name over. _I've heard it somewhere. It comes up in conversations sometimes._

_I probably would. Now, Quileute legends…_

_What about them?_

_They're all true. Every single one of them. So you're not crazy. You really are a wolf right now. And I'm another werewolf or shape shifter, or whatever you want to call us. _

_I'm not crazy?_ Andy asked timidly.

_No, you're not. Although I quiet understand why you'd think you were. _Jacob laughed again.

Nessie huffed, not liking the fact that her husband was lying on the ground with his head in his hands, not listening to her.

_What the hell are you doing?! What's wrong?!_ Nessie asked urgently, pressing her palm into his shoulder. _You want to phase back and explain what the hell you're doing. I'll go home and get Edward if you don't…_ she warned, leaving the threat hanging.

Jacob looked up, and stared at Nessie, shaking his head, trying to convey that he couldn't phase back, and he couldn't go home just yet.

_Phase back_, she ordered, her hand digging deeper into his shoulder. _Phase back or I'm getting dad. I don't like feeling so useless._

He looked anxiously back, and then put his head in his hand, wishing he could do what she wanted from him.

_What's going on, what's going on. Why's there another voice that keeps coming in? Why do I care for this pale girl I've never met. What the freaking hell… _Andy rambled, scared stiff again.

_Don't worry. Just… just ignore her. You feel what I feel at the moment. She's telling me what to do, that's all, _Jacob reassured. _And I think you have met Renesmee._

_That's her name?_

_Yeah. Now, just calm down a little. Can you do that? _

_How do I change back? Can I?_

Jacob snorted. _Corse you can! Look, when you do phase back, talk to your dad. But find some clothes first, because you won't have any. _

_How would dad know anything? Why should I anyway. He's not going to believe me anyway. _

_Jake, phase back!_ Nessie ordered.

_How does she do that? _Andy asked; wonder seeping below the surface of his frightened exterior.

_It's a little gift of hers. Just take a few deep breathes and calm down will you. Find something to cover you up and head home. I'll ring your dad for you if you want. _

_No! Don't tell him! _Andy yelled. _Don't. He won't…he won't…_

_I am going to tell Sam, because this concerns the whole of La Push, and the wellbeing of you. There's a reason you've phased, and I know you know why. Think back to the legends. Now just calm down. Breathe slowly. _

Jacob could feel Andy starting to calm down and shift back.

_Talk to your father_, he said pointedly.

Andy phased back after a few calming breaths and a little encouragement, and Jacob finally looked back at Nessie, who was looking so worried at him.

"You're going to phase back now and explain what's going on, or am I going to have to get Dad so I know what to do?" she asked him, her voice shaking with anxiety.

He frowned, trying to convey how sorry he was.

He ran back to where he had hidden his shorts, and phased back, quickly putting them on.

"I hope you running here is a good thing!" Nessie yelled after his flying forming.

Jacob came out of the clump of trees that he'd hidden his shorts and smiled comfortingly to Nessie.

"I'm sorry, I really am," he whispered into her ear, wrapping an arm around her slim waist and pulling her against him.

_You better be_, she told him, rubbing her palm up and down his cheek.

"Andy, Sam's son phased, and I was trying to explain…"

He was cut off by Nessie. "What do you mean Sam's son phased?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Exactly that. I was sorting things out with him."

He kissed her softly, ignoring the strong taste of blood on her lips.

"Look, I have to ring Sam and tell him what's happened. Ok?" he told Nessie.

"Yeah, Ok."


End file.
